


as you are

by kiyala



Series: tentacle!Grantaire [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire is a tentacle monster, who is really good at staying in his human form. Until Enjolras kisses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as you are

**Author's Note:**

> idek I felt like writing tentacle porn the other day and my lovely friends on tumblr enabled me, so here you go!

Being human is difficult, and exhausting. Grantaire manages, because he has to. As much as he prefers his natural form, looking human comes with the distinct advantage of _not_ being treated like a monster and well, Grantaire is well aware that he is not the most ambitious individual, but getting through his daily life without eliciting screams of terror is very firmly on the list of _things he wants out of life_.

So, arms and legs it is. Four limbs instead of the countless tentacles he was born with, and difficult as it can be, he's getting better at it. Walking is slow and cumbersome, and his arms don't have the kind of dexterity he'd like, but it's fine. He passes as human, and that's good. That's all he needs to do.

Except this form gets a little difficult to maintain when Enjolras is looking at him. Then again, it's difficult for Grantaire to do most things when Enjolras is looking at him, like thinking, sometimes talking and on the odd occasion, breathing. Especially when they're walking back to Grantaire's place and he's discovering how nice it is to have hands for the sole fact that the back of Enjolras' hand accidentally brushes against the back of his and he's very firmly _not_ thinking of this whole thing as a date because that way, he won't be disappointed later. When Enjolras tells him that spending three hours at their favourite café without even pretending to be doing homework followed by a movie where there had been no arm rest between their seats and they'd spent the whole two hours with their sides pressed against each other doesn't actually count as a date, Grantaire will not be disappointed. He's got this. It's going to be fine.

Except it's really, really not, because when they're in front of the door to Grantaire's apartment, Enjolras cocks his head slightly and asks, "Can I come in?"

Grantaire nods, because his voice isn't quite working right now, and the minute they're inside, Enjolras is crowding him against the door, right in his space, and murmuring, "Can I?"

"Enjolras—" it comes out as a quiet whine, when Enjolras' thumb brushes over his lip.

"Can I, Grantaire?" he asks again, so quiet this time that his words are barely more than puffs of breath that tickle Grantaire's lips.

"Yeah," is all he manages to say, before Enjolras is closing the gap between their lips and it's amazing, it's the best thing in the _entire world_ for all of five seconds, and then Enjolras is making an inquisitive sound agains this lips and pulls back, his eyes immediately going wide. 

Because apparently kissing Enjolras is enough to make Grantaire forget everything about having to look human.

"Grantaire—?"

"Fuck." The next moment, Grantaire's back to his human form. "Fuck. Fuck. Also, _fuck_."

Enjolras reaches out cautiously, touching his arm. His fingers meet skin, and he frowns with confusion. 

"I wasn't just seeing things." It's not a question, because Enjolras doesn't _question_ reality. He sees it, challenges it, but never questions, and Grantaire isn't going to lie.

"It's a long story, but the short version of it is that I'm a monster and I promise I won't chase you if you want to go running?" Grantaire hates the way his voice rises into a question at the end, as if it's even a question whether Enjolras will want to get the hell away from him. He steps aside, to give Enjolras easier access to the door. "I'd just. You know. Prefer if you didn't tell everyone but if you feel that you have to, then—that's cool too, I guess."

"Tell everyone—wait, _go running_?" Enjolras repeats, like the words don't even make sense to him. "Grantaire, change back. I want to see you."

"You're seeing me right now." Grantaire waves his hand to prove his point, but it only earns him a look that is somehow unimpressed and patient at the same time. With a heavy sigh, he says, "You're not allowed to scream when you _asked to see_ , okay?"

"I promise I won't."

Grantaire lets go of his human disguise, feeling himself shift back into something much more comfortable. His skin loses its already pale tone until it's entirely grey but other than that, he still looks the way he did before, from the shoulders up. It's just the rest of him that's different, covered in tentacles, gradating from grey to a deep green, that twitch under Enjolras' scrutiny, no matter how hard Grantaire tries to keep still. 

"Can I… touch?" Enjolras asks quietly, and Grantaire can only stare at him in surprise before nodding. 

Enjolras' human hand feels dry against him, and his touch is so light that it tickles. Grantaire's tentacles are smooth and he gently curls one around Enjolras' hand before letting go. He doesn't know what to do with the fact that this makes Enjolras' entire face light up. 

"You're not scared," Grantaire says, confused.

"Are you going to hurt me?"

" _No_." Grantaire's reply is immediate.

"I didn't think so," Enjolras murmurs, and presses another kiss to Grantaire's lips. 

Surprised and pleased, Grantaire kisses back, pulling away sharply when Enjolras takes hold of one of his tentacles, guiding it to his side the way he would with a hand. 

"I'm sorry, does that feel strange?" Enjolras asks, looking at Grantaire with concern. "I just—I wanted…"

"What?" Grantaire prompts, fascinated by the way Enjolras is flushing. The tentacle he has resting on Enjolras' side tightens its grip just slightly, and that makes the faint red of Enjolras' cheeks turn crimson. "What did you want, Enjolras?"

"I wanted you to—hold me." The words leave Enjolras' mouth in a rush, inelegant but sincere. He looks directly into Grantaire's eyes as he speaks. "I wanted it throughout the movie, and for long before that."

"Tell me if you want me to stop," Grantaire tells him quietly, wrapping two thicker tentacles around Enjolras' waist and pulling him close. Their lips brush against each other as he says, "I don't want to scare you, and I don't want to hurt you."

Enjolras kisses him, his hands going to Grantaire's tentacles, stroking gently, until Grantaire moans loudly, jerking back. 

"Sorry—"

"Sorry—"

" _I'm_ sorry," Grantaire says firmly, loosening his grip on Enjolras. "I'm just—"

"Sensitive?" Enjolras asks curiously, and strokes the tentacle in his hand again, watching as Grantaire shudders. "Is it just for some tentacles in particular?"

"Everywhere," Grantaire admits. "It's usually not a big deal but with you _touching_ them like that, it makes me—ohh."

"A good kind of sensitive, then," Enjolras guesses, sounding pleased with himself. With the way he's pressed against Grantaire, it's impossible not to notice the fact that he's hard. 

"Enjolras." Grantaire's voice has a slight tremble to it, which he has no hope of hiding, so he tries his best to cover it up with a smirk. "On the first date? Really?"

"You think this is our first date?" Enjolras asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh. Unless I've totally misread everything, in which case, _awkward_ , and really unsurprising, but—"

"Grantaire," Enjolras cuts him off with a kiss. "Every day for the past week, we've been meeting after class to do our homework together. We'll spend hours in the café, we'll share drinks, and we'll stay there well after we've finished our work. What do you call that?"

"The best part of my day?" Grantaire suggests, and Enjolras' smile is bright enough to light up the room.

"Mine too. And I thought—"

"We're technically on our sixth date?" Grantaire laughs quietly. "For the record, I'm glad you never kissed me in the café."

"That would have complicated matters a little," Enjolras muses.

"But… this doesn't?" Grantaire asks cautiously. 

"No," Enjolras tells him confidently. "Not at all."

"Okay." Grantaire allows himself to breathe. He rests their foreheads together with a small smile. "You really want this? With me?"

Pressing himself against Grantaire, Enjolras deliberately rocks his hips. "What do you think?"

"I've—I've never done this, okay? Not even as a human."

"Grantaire." Enjolras places both hands on the sides of his face, holding him still. "It's fine. I haven't either. We'll work it out."

"Yeah." Grantaire nods. "Yeah, okay. We will."

This time, when they kiss, Grantaire uses his tentacles to undo the front of Enjolras' jeans, tugging them down. His smaller, more sensitive tentacles brush over the shape of Enjolras' clothed erection, then go over it again more firmly as Enjolras moans softly.

"You like that?" Grantaire asks, pleased, letting his tentacles extend and wrap around Enjolras so he has something to lean back against. Dropping his gaze to Enjolras' briefs, Grantaire slowly pulls them off and lets them drop to the floor. 

"Grantaire," Enjolras gasps, his head falling back as dozens of thin tentacles wrap around his cock, stroking and sliding slick across the length. Grantaire loves the way it feels, wrapping himself around Enjolras even further. 

"We're going to move to the bedroom, okay?" he murmurs, but does not let go of Enjolras once as he moves them, circling his thighs with thicker tentacles to keep them spread. The tip of Enjolras' cock is wet with precome and Grantaire rubs a thin tentacle over the slit there, making Enjolras cry out. 

"More," Enjolras pleads, reaching blindly and wrapping his fingers around a tentacle, stroking it, making Grantaire shudder. "Oh, Grantaire, I need you everywhere." 

"Greedy," Grantaire murmurs, but he's happy to comply. He pulls Enjolras closer, supporting him with thick tentacles at his back, across his chest, around his arms. Enjolras' feet aren't even touching the floor and he doesn't protest, watching Grantaire through half-lidded eyes. He trusts Grantaire, and the thought of that is enough to have Grantaire pulling him close for a deep kiss. 

Enjolras happily returns it and when they pull apart, he murmurs, "Fuck me. Please."

Grantaire starts small, circling Enjolras entrance with the tip of a thin tentacle, pushing it into him slowly, waiting for him to relax before adding another, slightly thicker one. The ones around Enjolras' cock still their movements to keep from overstimulating him, though they stay where they are. 

He's careful as he explores, until he finds Enjolras' prostate, brushing against it and making him cry out. Grantaire grins, rubbing the very tip of a tentacle back and forth over the same spot as he uses others to stretch Enjolras open. 

"Grantaire," Enjolras is gasping, his eyes shut and his mouth open. "Grantaire, _Grantaire_ , I need—I need you to—"

"I've got you," Grantaire murmurs, stroking Enjolras' back, idly flicking over his nipples, brushing his hair back out of his face. "I'll take good care of you, I promise."

Most of Grantaire's tentacles are tapered at the end, but a few are bulbed at the end. Grantaire pushes one against Enjolras' entrance, teasing at first, relentless as he continues to rub against Enjolras' prostate. 

"Please," Enjolras begs, his lips wet and swollen with the way he's been biting on them, his entire body so wonderfully slick from the tentacles surrounding him, with sweat, his cock dripping all over itself. 

"You're so beautiful," Grantaire tells him, breathless, and thrusts into Enjolras in slow, careful movements. He doesn't stop until Enjolras is full, incoherent moans spilling from his lips as he tries to fuck back onto the thick tentacle inside him. 

"The neighbours will hear you," Grantaire warns him, and that only earns him a louder moan. "Fuck, Enjolras, the entire _street_ will hear you."

It doesn't stop Enjolras at all, so Grantaire slides a tentacle between his wet lips, waiting for Enjolras' approval before pushing it further. He isn't prepared for how wonderful it feels when Enjolras begins sucking on it, but he isn't prepared for any of this at all. Enjolras arms, now freed, are wrapped around Grantaire, fingers in his hair. Enjolras has no leverage like this, has no choice but to let Grantaire manhandle him, to touch him everywhere and fuck him at his own pace. Grantaire doesn't know whether he should be surprised at how much Enjolras is evidently enjoying it. 

"You're close, aren't you?" Grantaire asks, listening to the way Enjolras' breath hitches. "You feel so good, Enjolras, so _amazingly_ tight and warm and I never dreamt that I could have this. I never thought you would _want_ this, you're the best thing in the whole damn world." 

Enjolras makes an urgent sound and Grantaire pulls the tentacle out of his mouth, reaching between Enjolras' legs to stroke his perineum with it instead. 

He opens his mouth to say something, but then his orgasm catches him by surprise, his eyes going wide as he comes all over himself and Grantaire in thick, hard surges, whimpering and sagging against the tentacles holding him once he's done. 

"So beautiful," Grantaire repeats reverently, lowering him onto the bed and shifting forms, going back to four limbs and a painfully hard cock that he ignores in favour of wrapping his arms around Enjolras. "You're so fucking amazing, Enjolras." 

Grantaire is clothed, just as he was before, and Enjolras rolls onto his side, undoing Grantaire's fly and reaching into his pants. He wraps his fingers around Grantaire's erection and he's too tired to stroke properly, but Grantaire covers the hand with one of his own, guiding him. He comes embarrassingly fast, and embarrassingly hard, but Enjolras only smiles up at him sleepily.

"We need to get you cleaned up," Grantaire murmurs, even though he doesn't think he has the energy to get back up any time soon, and Enjolras definitely doesn't.

"Nap," Enjolras murmurs, taking one of Grantaire's hands into his own and yeah, Grantaire's definitely okay with that. 

And when they wake a few hours later to find that Grantaire's reverted back to his natural form in his sleep, and Enjolras climbs onto him, deciding that they're going to get themselves absolutely filthy before cleaning up, well, Grantaire's okay with that too.


End file.
